gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Get It Right
Get It Right è una canzone cantata da Rachel Berry nell'episodio La nostra canzone, il sedicesimo della Seconda Stagione. Si tratta di una canzone originale composta da Adam Sanders, compositore anche della hit song Loser Like Me; nell'episodio è invece Rachel a scriverne il testo, ispirata dal discorso di Quinn, che incoraggiava Rachel a non rincorrere il sogno di una storia romantica e fiabesca con Finn.'' '' Get It Right è la canzone che apre l'esibizione delle Nuove Direzioni alle Regionali 2011 e Rachel la dedica proprio al suo amore, Finn. Testo della canzone Rachel: What have I done I wish I could run Away from this ship going under Just trying to help Hurt everyone else Now I feel the weight of the world Is on my shoulders What can you do when your good isn't good enough And all that you touch tumbles down 'Cause my best intentions Keep making a mess of things I just wanna fix it somehow But how many times will it take Oh, how many times will it take for me To get it right To get it right Can I start again With my faith shaken Rachel con Tina e Brittany: 'Cause I can't go back and undo this Rachel: I just have to stay And face my mistakes Rachel insieme a Tina e Brittany: But if I get stronger and wiser I'll get through this What can you do when your good isn't good enough And all that you touch tumbles down 'Cause my best intentions Keep making a mess of things I just wanna fix it somehow But how many times will it take? Oh, how many times will it take for me? Rachel: To get it right So I throw up my fist Throw a punch in the air And accept the truth That sometimes life isn't fair Rachel insieme a Tina e Brittany: Yeah, I'll send out a wish Yeah, I'll send up a prayer Rachel: And finally someone will see How much I care Le ragazze delle N.D.: What can you do when your good isn't good enough Rachel e le ragazze delle N.D.: All that you touch tumbles down Oh, my best intentions Keep making a mess of things I just wanna fix it somehow But how many times will it take? Rachel insieme a Tina e Brittany: Oh, how many times will it take? Rachel: To get it right To get it right Classifiche internazionali Curiosità *E' la quarta canzone originale cantata da Rachel. Le altre tre sono My Headband, Only Child e Back in My Arms (questa è stata tagliata dall'episodio); *Il secondo assolo di Rachel in una competizione canora il primo è stato Don't Rain on My Parade, nell'episodio Le provinciali, nella Prima Stagione. Galleria di foto Glee216-0975.jpg 300px-Getright.jpg rachel_get_it_right_glee.PNG Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 2 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 5 Categoria:Canzoni Regionali 2011 Categoria:Canzoni Ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Canzoni Originali Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two